metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Power Beam
Hey, this page has been vandalized my some MasterLink dude. Anyone wanna check into this? Upgrade? Wouldn't it be nice if this article had an image of the upgrade as it appears in the Prime series? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 15:32, October 18, 2009 (UTC) More importantly, if we are comparing sprites then we ought to have MII:RoS! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:04, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Ooh, Indeed! Such a shame I no longer have the GB emulator... [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 19:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Past or present? So I read the articles of different beams, and I noticed that past tense is used in some of them, some have been written in present tense and some even have both. I myself prefer present tense nowadays, but I might be on wrong tracks. I listed the articles, in case it's of use: *'Present': power, ice, charge, phazon, dark, light, volt driver, battle hammer, magmaul, shock coil, judicator, imperialist, nova, paralyzer *'Past': long, spazer *'Both': omega, wide, wave, plasma, hyper, annihilator So I'd like to know if there is some kind of logic that I'm just blind to, or do they merely have different makers, resulting in using of different tenses? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 10:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Not sure. Ought to be consistant, though. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I think it'd propably be easier to make all of them present, since there is more of those which are already in present tense. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 07:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) This could perhaps be an idea for a RfC, as a lot of articles have this problem. Maybe it could be written in as a part of the POV Policy? I think they should be in past tense personally. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:32, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Let me try to explain my opinion of writing articles in present tense: ::1. If you (re)play a game it does not feel like it has already happened, but as if it is happening right now. Of course a replayer knows what will happen, but that's not my point. ::2. Not every Wikitroid user/visitor has played all of the games (like me), so to those people the events have not even happened yet. ::3. When I think about the way I would describe a game to a friend of mine in an everyday situation, I'd say "In Fusion, Samus is infected by X-parasites and she uses weapons not present in other Metroid games" rather than "In Fusion, Samus was infected by X-parasites and she used weapons not present in other Metroid games". :Oh, and what's RfC? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 15:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Rapid fire In the trailer of Metroid Prime Hunters ''the Power Beam varies slightly between hunters, and has a much more rapid firing rate... but no charge attack. However, the weapon still seems to attract ammo and health from destroyed enemies. Pity it isn't in the real game. The fire rate is slow and sluggish for me... would be nice to have more intense firing action. TantrumDog 08:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) It would be cool though 'cos Spire's arm cannon looks WAY more realistic than the fat and ugly cannon he has in the finished version that doesn't at all resemble the one in his piture. In multiplayer the rate of fire of the Power Beam is considerably slower than in Adventure. I still dig the ultra-rapid fire rate in the demo. Also, I saw a vid on YouTube with Samus having a targeting aid and fighting another Samus in a level resembling Stasis Bunker. I think it's unofficial though. TantrumDog 05:48, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Strange Beam Right now in DSuper Metroid, I'm using this "Strange Beam." Should I fill out information on it?KnightNapier 01:37, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I would, but I can't find pictures or footage of it. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Well I could look through the YouTube videos and see if I could find anything. KnightNapier 02:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ammunition? What exactly does the Power Beam fire? -Tahtorak0 ammo it fires kinetic energy it does take some form of energy based ammo but im not sure what it is or how it's loaded :The Power Beam (and really most beam weapons in the Metroid universe) do not require ammunition as they are energy-based weapons (they only require a power source). An example of a "beam" that does require ammunition (as it is really a projectile weapon) is the Dark Beam. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 12:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Should We Rename the Power Beam? As far as I am aware, long before Metroid Prime came out, the Power Beam was called "Normal Beam." The same was for the Power Suit, which was called "Normal Suit." I am not saying that, if there is to be a change, that we get rid of the name "Power Beam." Rather, we say, "Normal Beam (also called Power Beam)," just like we did with the Lava article. What do you guys think? Metroid Fan 01:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :I've never seen it not being referred to as the Power Beam. Although my first game was Super. Great Mara 01:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) We go by the most modern and most common names. Power Beam is both more recent and more commonly-used. Hence why we use Morph Ball, Grapple Beam, Zebes, etc. I don't know if it was ever Normal Beam/Normal Suit, but it doesn't matter; we might say "also known as Normal Beam" but we would not do it your way no matter what. Dazuro 05:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Just checked. It does indeed say NORMAL SUIT in Metroid II, but it also says BARRIER SUIT, and we obviously use the more recent translations for both of those. Beyond that, as far as I can tell the Power Beam was not given a name until Metroid Prime. Interesting. None of the original trilogy or Fusion name the initial beam in their manuals. They say things like "this is longer-range than the normal beam," but that's not a name, it's a descriptor, hence why it isn't capitalized. Dazuro 05:51, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Metroid's manual originally used the word "Varia," did it not? Also, the Metroid manual says "long beam," "wave beam," and "ice beam," and none are capitalized. I don't know if Metroid Fusion uses the word "Normal Beam" in-game or in the instruction manual. I am most certain about the instruction manual. I don't have the instruction manuals on me, but if you are willing, will you tell me if the word "Normal Beam" is used in both Zero Mission and Fusion's instruction manual? Metroid Fan 15:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't have Zero's manual, but I checked every other manual. Incidentally, I also just checked Other M... "Normal Beam." It looks like the Power Beam was entirely invented for Prime and never left that subseries. <_< Power Suit is retained, however. But it also says Normal Missile and Normal Bomb, which I doubt we want to start using as names... I'm not real sure what to do in this situation. Dazuro 00:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Zero's manual actually calls it the Short Beam. Dazuro 00:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I noticed that Other M says "Normal Beam," while it does use "Power Suit." I personally was surprised when I had seen that. I thought that was interesting because it was not called that before. Other M seems to have a bit of influence from the Prime series. Anyway, I don't think we need to call the other things, "Normal Bomb" or "Normal Missile," even though those are the names that are given. The reason I don't think that is necessary is because when we say, "Bomb" or "Missile," we usually understand that these are the normal kinds. However, we wouldn't call the Normal Beam, "Beam," since that is vague. As for Short Beam, it's understandable in light of Metroid/MZM since Samus acquires the Long Beam. I don't want to jump ahead and change the name of this article without discussion being involved first. All I am saying is that we call it Normal Beam, and in parentheses, write, "(Power Beam in the Metroid Prime trilogy)." I don't know. If it will make it difficult to go around and change the articles that say "Power Beam," then I suppose the change wouldn't be necessary. :/ Thanks for telling me what MZM says, too, Dazuro. :) Metroid Fan 01:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Keep the name as it is. I'm getting a little tired of everyone dumping the Prime games. "Other M says Normal Beam" Yeah? Well, who cares? Just because Sakamoto didn't have much to do with the Prime games doesn't mean we have to avoid everything said in the Trilogy. Sakamoto didn't give it a name? Fantastic, good for him but Prime did, so we use it. Dr.Pancake 02:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) And I'm getting a little tired of everyone insisting Prime matters more than the A) original series and B) subsequent sequels. Every non-Prime game says "Normal Beam." Power Beam is applied in 3 games out of the.. what is it now, 10 total? Six games use Normal. Three use Power. If you count Hunters, fine, four-to-six. Just because Prime is a great game doesn't give it weight over a majority. Especially when that majority is more recent, and personally supported by the series creator. There's more to Metroid than that one trilogy, even if they are amazing games. Dazuro 03:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Isn't the beam pretty much unique to Samus? I mean, the GFed has reverse-engineered a lot of her weapons, but I can't recall seeing anything that looked like her most basic beam. If that's the case, then one could make the argument that the beam is named after the Power Suit. Personally, I'd vote to keep calling it the "Power Beam", but I'm not going to flip out or anything if the name does get changed. -- Spudwalt 04:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC)